So-called ZIPLOC.RTM. type of plastic bags are used for a variety of household food storage purposes. Such bags are characterized in that they are thicker in cross section where the closing locking portion is present at the mouth of the bag and that these bags come in a variety of widths and lengths. In filling such bags with materials, such as food, hardware, etc., many times a second person is required to be present to hold the bag in an open position so that the material may be inserted therein. This, of course, results in a waste of time and manpower in performing what should be a single individual's task.